Stranded
by blackflowers636
Summary: After a battle in outer space, the Titans find themselves crash-landed on a near planet when the T-Ship suddenly loses control. Lost and separated from the rest of the team, each Titan must fight to survive on the unfamiliar planet where things go from near-death situations, to a little bit of romantic moments. Will they find their way off of the mysterious planet? BBXRae, RobStar


Flying back from an outer space mission, the Titans find themselves trying to survive and escape when the T-Ship suddenly loses control and crashes onto a nearby planet. Lost and seperated from the rest of the team with no connection to any other living thing, the Titans must forge through the depths of the dreadfully large planet's surface where events including near-death situations to a little bit of romantic moments find their way through the almost unfortunate flight malfunction.

 **Chapter 1**

After a tiresome fight against the evil Doctor Light, who dreadfully decided to cause trouble all the way across the other side of the world, The Titans headed back home in the T-Ship peacefully. That is, until the engines suddenly started sputtering.

" Whoa!"

" What's happening?"

" I can't control it!"

" Dude! We're going down!"

" Brace yourselves, Titans!"

Screams overlapped each other as the nose of the ship tilted down and the screaming Titans panicked in their seats and in the moment, one of them accidentally hitting the 'seperate' button on the control panel.

" Noooooo!"

The T-Ship's pods sunk deeply into the ground and skidded to a stop, all straying in different locations far from any of the other Titans. It was a long time before anyone dared to open their doors to observe their location.

 _ **XXX**_

Being the first to open their pod, Robin stepped out and looked around at the unknown setting before him.

It was rugged, dark, and rocky. He also had to squint through the thick fog that swept through the air.

He pulled out his communicator and scowled at the cracked screen before trying to contact the others.

 _ **XXX**_

The doors of the pod hissed as steam flew out and the alien Titan flew out, coughing into her arm. She looked around through glossy eyes full with fear and worry.

Her area was also rocky, dark, and foggy.

The sudden beep of her communicator caused her to shriek and lose her concentration on flying, ending with her landing on the hard and rocky ground. She pulled out her communicator, also streaked with cracks and a few shards of the screen missing or falling out, and listened desperately for the sound of one of her teammates' voice to come through.

 _ **XXX**_

The doors opened with a hiss and creaked as a small green mouse crawled out, shaking hard with fear. It morphed back into the original form of the green changeling, still shaking with fear.

He stepped back into a small puddle and jumped back at the sudden cold substance soaking into his shoes.

Water.

Or at least he hoped. It meant there could be a source of life nearby. He just hoped the source was friendly.

In deep thought, the beep of his communicator pierced the silence, frightening the green Titan and making him fall and land hard.

He peered at the cracked screen and listened for any sound that told him he wasn't going to be alone.

 _ **XXX**_

The robotic Titan tore the jammed door from it's hinges and stepped out. He sighed at the wreck of his creation and looked at his surroundings.

Giant leaves and tall trees covered the land so he could not see anything and would know instantly, that he was hopelessly lost.

He pulled out his completely crushed communicator and got right to work on trying to fix it, assuming that it was already broken. That's when it flashed to life and only static could be heard.

But he could still hear a voice trying to reach it's way through.

 _ **XXX**_

The doors slid open as the cloaked half- demon fell out, landing on her hands and knees that sunk into soft cold sand. It wasn't bright out, but still light as if the sun was just setting. A vast body of water spread out far enough for Raven to be unable to see where the water ended.

She took in a breath before pulling out her communicator. Her's had the least amount of damage with only a few cracks ran across the screen.

Though there was a lot of static, she could clearly hear the words that came through.

 _" Titans. Come in, Titans..."_

She heard all of her teammates voices overlapping each other with panic and tried to talk over them.

" Robin. Come in, Robin. This is Raven. Come in, Robin. "

 _" Titans do you hear me?"_

" What's the status?"

 _" Listen carefully, Titans... We're going to be stuck here for a while until we can figure a way off of this planet. Until then, access to the communicators are limited and survival is key. Eveyone please try to stay alive. "_

And with that, Raven slipped the communicator back onto her belt and sighed.

" Well, that's just great."

 _ **XXX**_

Robin sighed as he put his communicator back in his utility belt and started to walk. Slowly and carefully, he made his way through the thick fog in search of shelter first. It was then, that he was suddenly attacked by a large and slimy monster.

It tackled him and had him pinned. Disgusting green slime oozed from it's body and dripped onto the ground next to Robin's face. The ground sizzled before melting away into a small hole. _Great. Hmm... can't throw a bomb at it. Hmm..._

His thoughts had been interrupted when the creature was suddenly lifted off of him and thrown to the ground. He didn't even look at who saved him. Instead, he took the opportunity to charge towards the monster, drawing his staff from his utility belt. Before he could get any closer, the monster blasted with green bolts of energy until it grabbed the person who was shooting at it, causing the person to cry out.

" Starfire!" Robin yelled, charging at the monster and digging his staff into the monster's body. A screech erupted from the monster as it dropped Starfire. Robin quickly threw a bomb at the monster's face and ran to catch Starfire mid-air as they both fell behind a large rock. They shielded their heads as the bomb exploded and acid and the monster's remains flew everywhere.

As everything started to calm down, the beautiful alien suddenly felt relieved to have finally found one of her teammates. " Robin! Oh, it is so wonderful that I have finally found you!" She threw her arms around her leader with joy.

" Star! I'm so glad we found each other!" He hugged her back. " You alright?"

" Just wonderful! "

The two teammates got up and started to wander around. Smiles plastered to their faces as they were relieved to know they would not be alone anymore.

 _ **XXX**_

 _BOING!_

" Well, that doesn't go there..." Cyborg muttered to himself. The remains of his pod surrounded him as he tried to re-build his creation.

Each time when he thought he finally had it, the pieces sprang apart. He still had to find his right leg and left arm. He'd tried to crawl around but he didn't get very far. He'd given up but in order to fix his part of the T-ship, he would need both of his hands.

With that thought in mind, he laid down and started to crawl.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Should I go? What if it's dangerous? Is there even anything there?_ The green Titan debated with himself on wether or not to go towards the water. _Where is Raven? Why hasn't she just teleported back?_

Before he could ask himself anymore questions, a cloud of smoke rose from an army of trees and a small light flickered from the distance and caught Beast Boy's attention. Curious, he started walking towards the light without even realizing it.

What he saw shocked and suprised him but also filled him with relief.

 _ **XXX**_

As easy as it sounded, it was not. The sorceress had tried many times to teleport back to the tower but her thoughts constantly stopped her. Maybe she could go back for help. But then she'd never find her friends. She had tried to locate them to transport all of them back but nothing worked. Her energy was too low to use her powers anyway and she had way too many things on her mind to meditate and regain her strength. So her powers were basically useless at the time.

In the meantime, she'd just have to rely on her natural survival skills. She gathered up some wood and started a little fire despite the already warm climate and light sky. She found some fish close to the shore and cooked them under the fire. She had only made two when the trees started rustling.

Panick rose in her throat as she grabbed a large stick, wishing for her powers instead. A shadow emerged from the trees and stopped as it noticed Raven standing there. Then, it ran. Arms outstretched and coming towards her fast. Without hesistation, Raven swung but then stopped as she heard someone cry out.

" Whoa! Great to see you, too!" Though his arms were shielding his face, she could instantly tell who it was.

" Beast Boy! " She growled, smacking his head. " You almost gave me a heart attack!"

" Sorry, Rae." She scowled at his nickname for her but said nothing. Instead, she went back to cooking her fish. She thought about offering one to the green idiot, as she would describe him, but then remembered he would never eat meat.

She got up and walked into the forest of trees and bushes without saying a word. He started to follow but by then, she'd already made it halfway into the woods. She gathered berries, plants, and some fruit she found on some trees.

She came back and dumped everything in front of the changeling. The whole time, saying nothing. She sat back down and continued on her fish.

" Thanks, Rae." She scowled at the nickname again but still said nothing. _Of all the people I could've been stuck with. Why him?_

The ate in silence and stared at the sky... or whatever it was. Nothing ever moved, making it impossible to tell what time it was. The awkward silence rolled by until they eventually decided it was nighttime and prepared to sleep.

Beast Boy watched awkwardly as Raven went back into the woods to gather supplies. She came back with giant leaves and vines. He watched and tried to learn as she carefully wrapped the leaf into a tube shape and tied the open side with the vine. They both climbed into their own 'sleeping bag' and quickly fell asleep.

Raven awoke at the sound of quiet humming and peeked a violet eye open only to meet bright green ones.

"Mornin' Sleepy-head! Time to meet the day!" She shrieked at his sudden outburst and black magic sent him flying into the water. He popped up with soaking wet hair and clothes that clung to his body in the most attractive way.

Raven couldn't help but let her eyes travel up and down the changeling's dripping body. All the way up to his bright green eyes. He smirked and put his hands on his hips.

" Oh, Rae. Didn't know you had it in you. You like what you see? " He grinned, striking a sexy pose. Raven bit her lip and turned her head to let her hair hide her blush. " Oh, Raaaaaaaaven..." He taunted, dancing around behind her back. With a flick of her hand, he was sent back further into the water and she put her hood up and walked away before he could show off his perfect body again.

 _ **XXX**_

" Eep! What was that?!" The alien Titan shrieked as she heard a twig snap.

" Relax, Star. " The team leader patted her hair. She released her death grip on his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles it made. They continued to walk side by side until their hands brushed against each other and they stepped apart, a blush creeping onto their cheeks.

No more than five minutes passed before another sound was heard somewhere else and another shriek escaped Starfire's mouth.

" Star, it's okay. You're a Teen Titan remember? We're fearless. " Robin said, giving her a small smile. " Besides, there's nothing to be afraid of anyway." He shrugged. Starfire's eyes went wide and she seemed to be looking somewhere other than Robin's face.

" I find that hard to believe. " She said with a shaky voice, pointing a trembling finger behind his back. Before he could turn around all the way, he was thrown back by a slimy arm and slammed into a giant rock, knocking the wind out of his chest. He fell to ground, desperately trying to gasp air back into his lungs. A shriek broke him out of his concentration as he looked up with a final gasp, finally grasping enough air into his lungs and he jumped up, drawing his staff.

He sprinted to the source of the scream and swung his staff immeadiately at the sight of a beast similar to one he and Starfire fought earlier. Starfire was screaming in it's grip around her waist and trying to break free. Her eyes lit up with green energy as she built up enough energy in her hands to blast through the monster's grip.

" You're little girlfriend sure knows how to put up a good fight." The beast gurgled in a deep voice.

The heat rushed into Robin's face as he charged forward, " She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled before coming down and slashing the monster across the face. He was too embarassed and focused on defeating the beast that he didn't notice how far Starfire's jaw dropped.

He struck the beast hard and watched it fall before pulling back for another hit. " If I am not a girl, and if I am not your friend, then what am I?" Starfire pulled up from behind him, hands on her hips. Robin jumped in suprise and shrunk back, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

" Well, that's not what I meant, Star. I meant-" He was cut off by the beast growling and charging at him.

" Then what is it that you meant?" Starfire came up from behind the beast.

" Uh, Star? Now is really not the time? Can you give me a hand?" She did not look at him as she shot the beast with a Starbolt before picking the whole thing up over her head and tossing it over a ledge that led to a fog-filled almost bottom-less pit type of thing. It disappeared in the fog with a final roar.

Robin looked up at Starfire who had crossed her arms and looked anywhere but his face. " Hey, Star? You okay?"

" No I am not the O or the K. I am quite unsatisfied with your answer to my earlier question."

" Star, earlier with the monster saying you were my girlfriend and all, it's not the type of girlfriend you thought it was- it's kind of hard to explain. "

" A girlfriend is a female to whom you care deeply about and show your affection to is it not?"

" Oh, well I guess it's really not that hard."

" Hmphf." She huffed, starting to walk away.

" No wait, Star! That's not what I meant! It's not that I don't care about you or anything, it's just- it's complicated. Can we just let it go?"

" Fine." Was all she simply said.

" So, we're good?"

" Hmphf." She huffed again. Turning around to face him. " It's complicated." She mocked, turning back around and walking away again. Robin was about to say something else when a hand closed around Starfire's ankle and pulled her down before he could warn her. She shrieked as she disappeared into the fog along with a loud roar.

" Starfire!" He screamed, diving into the thick fog and drawing out his grappling hook gun. The fog cleared as he passed through and he saw Starfire in the arms of the creature she threw into the pit earlier. She broke free easily and looked at the darkness below with wide eyes and horror.

" Starfire! Fly!" Robin screamed as he tried to fall closer to her.

" I- I can't!" She screamed back. He shot his gun, releasing a hook that clung to the rocky walls around them as he swung and caught Starfire, swinging into a cave that just happen to be at the exact level they fell so that they could fall into it. They landed on each other in complete darkness, breathing heavily.

...

" I can't. My powers do not work." Starfire sighed.

" Fine. I'll try to make one." He struck two stones together and the sparks created a fire on the pile of vines and leaves they had collected from the walls of the cave.

They sat in silence until a thought came to Robin's mind that he had meant to ask of earlier.

" Star, why couldn't you fly earlier?"

" Because my powers could not work. My powers are controlled by my emotions. When Tamaraneans are sad, their powers falter because their sadness interferes with the energy needed to make their powers work." She explained.

" Is it because you think I don't like you? Is that why you're sad?" She nodded sadly and kept her head down. Robin lifted it with two fingers, forcing her to look into his eyes. " How could anyone not like an amazing girl like you? I don't hate you, I couldn't possibly ever hate you. And I'm glad to have a friend like you, even if you're a girl. " She smiled with joy and hugged him with so much force that he had to push her off to breathe again.

" Friend Robin, are you okay?" She giggled.

" I see your powers are back now." He wheezed. He looked up and smiled as their eyes met and they slowly leaned closer to each other. Their faces where inches apart and they were about to close the gap until a small stick cracked in the fire, startling both of them and causing them both to jump apart. As soon as their breathing slowed, they replayed what happened and blush found it's way to their faces as they looked away from each other, both trying to hide their obvious blush.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Meanwhile..._

" Ha! There you are!" Cyborg cried and waved to his other arm in a tree. " Ow!" He exclaimed and looked back to see his other leg kicking him in the back. He reattached his leg with one arm and looked up at how high his other arm was. Then he realized he had to retrieve it.

" This is gonna be hard." He sighed, palming his face with his only hand as he started to jump for his arm.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _A few words from me..._

So, already the first chapter and things are gettin' pretty intense, don't you think? I mean, with so many blushes and perfect bodies... did you notice that little 'almost kiss' with Starfire and Robin? Something tells me I won't be able to keep these people apart by the next chapter. The whole point was to have them slowly fall for each wasn't it? That might still happen with Raven and Beast Boy... Anyways, couples or not, I'm gonna try to keep this story goin' until there's really nothing left to write about. And I might run out of ideas soon, one can only do so much with trapping a group of teenage heroes on an island, right? So, that's all, I'll hope to see you in the next chapter!

 _-Me_

Well, I probably won't _see_ you, just- oh, you know what I mean! _Bye! For now!_


End file.
